


真相或投降

by spadeK



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 1. 原著原文2. 史料
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov & Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov, Developing Alyosha/Ivan, Dmitri "Mitya" Fyodorovich Karamazov/Agrafena "Grushenka" Alexandrovna Svetlova
Kudos: 4





	真相或投降

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Truth or Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706957) by [spadeK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK)



布列斯特要塞失守的消息是德米特里带到莫斯科的，战役发生时他在那里驻守。上尉不顾整顿形容，第一个去找阿廖沙，后者见到他的样子吓了一跳：军服上弹孔遍布，蓬乱头发被泥土血块粘黏得看不出原本的银灰发色，两只眼睛充血地瞪大、显出极度饥饿状态，双手几乎变形，脚趾从靴子破洞露出来，还淌着血。然而，比这副模样更令阿廖沙感到揪心可怕的，是他眼里那种撕裂开来的痛苦神情。

“大哥，你受伤没，确定不用去医院？”阿廖沙端来一盆水，细心擦洗他的脸。

德米特里仔细盯着他的脸看了一会，好像才认出弟弟似的：“别提什么医院，现在我根本不该活着.....两千五百人啊，就那么全没了！我亲眼看见德军用重火炮，轰过去人跟焦土混为一色.....他们，他们很多人跟你同龄，阿廖沙！就像我的兄弟一样，所以我非第一个见到你不可。我驻守期间一直把他们当成亲兄弟，他们叫我米佳！他们全都死了，而我这个最该死的人居然还活着，因为我苟且偷生，想着格鲁申卡，你，卡佳和伊万，我不想死因为知道至少还有你们在担忧我，尤其格鲁莎，一想到她将为我这个未婚夫哭泣，我就唾弃死亡.....或者我根本没做好赴死的准备！啊，怎能如此轻易地为胜利去死，更别提谁也不抱希望的胜利.....我是个懦夫，白看着战友送死，不配当苏联军人！这是我的责任，我的！我不配他们叫我同志、称我兄弟，不配你们为我祈祷！阿廖沙，我的天使，我想着你们才能挨到莫斯科，但我没脸见你们。我是个臭虫，该被德国人一脚踩扁！求你鄙视我、骂我吧，我活该一切侮辱，阿廖沙！”

阿廖沙摇摇头，只是安静倾听，轻柔地清洗兄长的头发，很快一盆清水变成了血水。外面夜幕降临，弥漫着紧张气氛，连往日出门散步的青年男女也不见踪迹。

"完了，当了逃兵，我这辈子全完了。”德米特里认命地垂下头，但刹那又猛地抓住阿廖沙的双手按在胸前，从椅子上滑落在地：“你会为此不认我这个哥吗，阿廖沙？说呀，你会吗？”

“不会。比起死讯，我当然更希望看到你活着回来，米佳。”阿廖沙定神凝视他的眼睛，使德米特里镇定下来。“想要活下去是世上最平凡伟大且最艰难的事，你做到了，别为此感到羞耻。该为同志们的死负责的是侵略者，而不是你！你无罪。逝者已在天国，上帝的荣光与他们同在。”

德米特里嚎啕大哭，缓缓放开阿廖沙的手，哽咽着说：“无罪，我无罪.....阿廖沙，这话只有你说才能解放我！.....可是，可是今天我不敢去见格鲁申卡，我怕她说她绝不嫁给逃兵！她曾把逃兵骂得狗血淋头.....我要见到她，明天，明天第一件事就是去见她。我得在你家过一夜，小弟，免得我一离开你就一头撞死。我现在合不上眼，浑身都痛，犹如在地狱！”

“大哥，把上衣脱了，我给你上药包扎。”阿廖沙帮他揭下几乎跟血肉粘在一起的上衣，先把残留物从伤口中拿出来、用水洗净血污，血跟着往下淌。房间里顿时充满浓重血腥味，德米特里汗如雨下，但咬牙不吭声。看着他的伤口，阿廖沙已能想象战役的惨烈程度，以及这个人是凭着怎样的心志才能在那种境地中活下来、一路挨到莫斯科！这比死艰难百倍，真是不可思议。

“伊万怎么样？卡佳呢？”

“二哥和卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜陷入拉锯战，最近又辞了工作，现在他闭门谢客两个星期了，谁都不见。”阿廖沙尽量轻柔地用酒精给米佳背上的伤口消毒。

“连你也不见？”

阿廖沙默不作声。德米特里连忙安慰他：“别担心，伊万在思考呢，以前遇到内心危机，他不也这样吗？过几天就好了。我不会寻死，伊万更不会。至于卡佳，她总跟自己较劲，事后才通透.....他们会没事的。”

“可眼下德国人快打到家门口了！”阿廖沙急道，不慎手下一滑正碰着伤口，德米特里嘶地倒吸冷气。  
“那又如何，就算莫斯科明天被夷为平地、全苏联变成尸山血海，跟伊万和他的思考有什么关系？”德米特里略带嘲讽地接话，摇摇头。“我虽不够了解他，但能感觉到除了你，他不曾真正爱谁。更别说为未经思考证实的事物去献出生命了，他的自尊不允许。”

阿廖沙沉默地为兄长上药包扎，半晌才说：“明天我最后一次去给孩子们上课，然后再去找伊万。”

“你见到他，告诉他德米特里是个逃兵。他知道我活着就足够了，我可承受不住他的傲慢。”德米特里说着，往阿廖沙的单人床上一趴，呼呼睡去。

他大概好久都没这样入睡过了。阿廖沙坐在椅子上，摸着衣领内的十字架项链，默默为米佳祈祷。

翌日清晨，阿廖沙在床上醒来，德米特里早已不见踪影，在桌上给他写下留言：“阿廖沙，我的天使，我去见格鲁申卡，晚点来看你。问孩子们好，见到伊万要耐心些。要爱他。吻你，德·卡拉马佐夫。”

噢，原来是大哥醒后把自己抱上床的。

街上行人匆匆，店铺都在忙着打烊，广播一遍遍喊道：“德军距莫斯科已不足100公里，现在急需组建民兵师、排弹组、摧毁坦克班、紧急医疗队，在登记处排队报名！同志们，行动起来，保卫莫斯科！”

这么快？阿廖沙顿住脚步，犹豫着要不要去学校看一眼，正好碰见同事的卡尔甘诺夫迎面跑来，扯住他的衣袖嚷道：“学校已经关闭，孩子们都回家了。你有什么打算，阿列克谢？我要去登记处报道。一起吗？”

“我....我要先找到我二哥。晚点再去。”阿廖沙冲好友点点头，往伊万家快步跑去。

卡尔甘诺夫的声音追在身后：“现在可是存亡关头啊！”

伊万住的公寓楼下，卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜正焦急徘徊，一见阿廖沙，她急忙喊道：“阿列克谢·费奥多罗维奇，您知道伊万在哪吗？”

“他不在家？”

“他的房东刚告诉我，他今早退房离开了。”

阿廖沙愣在原地，大脑陷入空白——终究还是晚了一步吗？不知为何，突如其来的愤怒、失落、难过一齐涌上心头，以至于他双目酸痛，用手遮住脸。周围的嘈杂瞬间好似死寂，他甚至忘了卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜还站在面前。

独自长久思考，然后忽地跟所有人断绝联系，毫无征兆地消失远走——这种事伊万从前也干过，可这次阿廖沙无端感觉伊万真的不会再回来，他必是做出了什么重要决定，不然总不至于来不及跟卡捷琳娜告别.....还有迫在眉睫的战争，战争.....

“您没事吧？”

“我再去找找他！”阿廖沙说完挥别卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜，穿过人群，挨个跑遍伊万辞职前的编辑部、莫斯科最大的书店、奥卡河边，甚至那家他们曾讨论《宗教大法官》的酒馆，全都没有伊万的踪影。

你不能就这样走掉，不能在与我诀别前，不能不让我了解你的想法。阿廖沙固执地想。二哥，如果你真要砸碎酒杯，至少让我率先来到你身边。

“我不会寻死，伊万更不会。”德米特里的话回响耳畔，阿廖沙走在回家路上，不停说服自己。残云漫卷天幕，深秋寒意已被忽略，身边的人们步履匆忙，都在谈论组建民兵，有的已经领回崭新装备。老者、中年人、少女、儿童。阿廖沙无奈，只好决定暂时放下寻找二哥，回家拿上身份证就去登记处报道。

没想到刚开门被行囊绊了一跤，阿廖沙定下神来，竟发现伊万·费奥多罗维奇就坐在他床边，手里还捏着德米特里的留言，明显等了他许久。

“你知不知道，我有多担心？”阿廖沙直接冲到伊万跟前，脸色微红地喘着气。“卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜一早就候在你家门口。我在莫斯科找了你好几个小时！”

“我在这里等了你好几个小时！你早上出去没锁门。”伊万看似比他火大，随手扔掉留言。“德米特里回来找你说什么了？”

“转告你他活着，还是个逃兵。”阿廖沙照实回答。

伊万冷笑一声：“那你为有这样的大哥感到羞耻吗？”

“不。”阿廖沙语气坚决。“要爱生活甚于爱生活的意义（*1），这还是你两年前在酒馆里对我说的。”

“那我呢，你为我感到羞耻吗？”伊万追问道。

“当然不！二哥，你怎会这么想？”阿廖沙有些悲愤。

“我今天是来跟你诀别的，阿廖沙。”伊万忽然话峰一转，注视着弟弟。“我现在是朱可夫元帅部下的一名参谋，要跟他去列宁格勒。”

“什么时候动身？”

“今晚。”

“今晚，列宁格勒？上帝呐！”阿廖沙后退着撞在墙上，凝目伊万苍白消瘦的面容和闪光的双眼。“那里陷入封锁，一天饿死几万人！还有莫斯科呢，这边的一切当如何？”

伊万不动声色：“我知道。”

“那卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜呢，你连她都不在乎了？”阿廖沙难过地大声问。

“你可知道我两周来在做什么？”伊万似乎觉得他的问题很可笑。“我重读马克思和列宁著作，德国元帅的军事著作——要战胜敌人首先得耐下心来解剖他，画图，钻研战场态势，打算申请加入参谋部。正值朱可夫在招人，他问了几个问题就录用了我。你以为我在消沉，纠结与卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜的爱恨情仇？别开玩笑了，这不值得浪费时间。我没有见你，是因为我知道你会劝我；你劝我，我难保不会动摇。可现在箭在弦上，不得不发。”

阿廖沙安静倾听。

伊万继续说：“即使思考没有出路，即使我什么都不信，我也决不向这一切投降。小弟，人到了绝境通常有两种选择：投降或死；对我来说，只有真理或投降。真理是什么尚不知，但决不能向撒旦和侵略者投降——作为一个人我不向上帝投降，更不向撒旦投降。无所不可是我通过《宗教大法官》推导出来的，两年前你亲自见证了这个过程；现在我寻求苦难，投入战争，并非是因为渴望梦中的舍身壮举，而是别无选择！”

“伊万，这就是你战斗的原因，别无选择？”阿廖沙看着他的眼睛。“你爱祖国吗？”

“我爱的。”伊万倾身握住他的手，眼神灼热。“尽管不合逻辑，哦，全都解释不通！我活着不合逻辑，我爱某些人也不合逻辑！见鬼去吧。阿廖沙，你也许会说爱是一切的动机，可要我说，有时候爱还是不够。我选择抗击侵略者，并不意味着同时我就选了祖国.....我恨人们手持武器自相残杀，为了实现所谓的伟大统一，好像一切都是被安排好的那样！我要打破它，就当是对实践我思想的一个挑战吧！阿廖沙，我在切实行动上踏出了一步，你该为我感到高兴才是。”

泪水突然蒙上阿廖沙的双眼。他嘴角露出一丝微笑，声音却是破碎的：“我高兴，但不是为你即将遭受的苦难或未知命运。凭你的头脑，世上哪里去不得？如果你说是为了争取人类的幸福，并不比为了践行思想让我好受多少。我关心的只是你而已。”

伊万愣在原地，怔怔看着阿廖沙眼里的泪水，一时无言。

“为什么你要对你爱的如此漠然？”阿廖沙热烈而任性地说，颇有奋不顾身的意味。“伊万·费奥多罗维奇，你既然爱某些人，也知道他们爱你，难道他们能看你去折磨自己、甚至去死而无动于衷？你不了解那是什么感觉！你那么爱智慧，随时准备挣脱桎槹，去投身更广阔的自由.....哪怕你所爱的在其代价之内，你也从不在乎！”他哽咽起来，握住伊万的肩膀，任某种由心而生的力量支配着说话。“你知道吗，每次我们相见我都当作最后一次。但这次不得不说了，战时谁也不知会发生什么，即使你会因此恨我，我也要说.....卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜爱你，德米特里他非常爱你，而你也爱他们——你不承认是出于自尊。你今天来对我说这些话，要把此地一切扔得干干净净、一心去践行你的思想和自由，难道这还不算梦想般的壮举么？可是二哥，这令人心痛.....蓝天，夏季，坟墓，和心爱的女人怎么办？黏糊糊的绿叶怎么办？两年前在酒馆台阶上，你问我你的表白对我来说够不够.....那现在我问你，如果有什么能挽留你，我对你来说够不够，够不够？”

伊万还没来得及思考就紧紧抱住阿廖沙，狂吻着他的唇。一个泛神论者痛饮天国，宛如情人般疯狂、绝望、忘记一切。阿廖沙惊于这摧枯拉朽的情感——上次他见伊万失去理智，还是在两年前审理弑父案的法庭上。他回吻着，尽管他不了解此刻自己的感情，更不了解伊万的.....

“阿列克谢，为我高兴吧，格鲁申卡答应我了！她是我的太阳！”德米特里的喊声老远传来，情急之下伊万猛地推开阿廖沙，正好德米特里推门闯进来，看到他时笑容僵在脸上：“伊万？”

伊万整好衣领，拎起行囊就大步朝门外走去，经过德米特里时，他冷淡地说：“照顾好阿廖沙。”

德米特里刚要冲出去追他，被阿廖沙叫住：“让他去吧，大哥，拦不住的。我试过了。”

“他要去哪？”

“列宁格勒。伊万现在是朱可夫元帅的参谋。”阿廖沙擦掉嘴角的血，找出身份证。“祝贺你，米佳。但现在我要赶紧去登记处报名参加民兵。德国人不会给我们很多时间了。”

德米特里下意识地拦他，可想起伊万临走前的叮嘱，之前当逃兵的内疚一扫而空。他冲阿廖沙点点头：“我跟你一起去。”

90公里外，德军的钢铁洪流隆隆前进。

保卫莫斯科的紧迫和热情超乎想象。三天内，市民就组建了12万人的民兵师，169个巷战小组和数百个摧毁坦克班。大约45万人参与修筑防御工事，在莫斯科外围很快筑起100英里的战壕。（*2）

德军的进攻速度渐缓，城外炮声的间断也越来越长。夜幕降临时，市民们干脆就在战壕里裹着外套睡觉，第二天破晓之际，继续拿起武器投入战斗。

阿廖沙的衣服沾满尘埃，被白日炮火烧焦了的土地上，千百人的呼吸声此起彼伏，混合着疲惫、决心、恐惧。四周传来母亲轻唱的摇篮曲，还有酒瓶相碰的清脆声响——那是无法入睡的汉子在为明天壮胆，或者为无从预知的永别饯行。天宇的蓝色从黑烟中一点点透出，星光朦胧，虽然来自那样渺远的宇宙，却无端使人心生希冀。阿廖沙枕在自己双臂间，仰首望去，似乎能隐隐认出某个星座的轮廓。也不知从列宁格勒能否看得更清晰些？想到这里，他不禁摩挲脖子上的十字架项链。

“想什么呢？”德米特里来到他身边躺下，身上带着酒气。他随阿廖沙的视线望去。

阿廖沙给他腾地方：“一些无关生死的事。”

“哈，小哲学家。我来猜猜，上帝的救赎？佐西马长老？灵魂不灭？对生活和大地的热爱？”见阿廖沙均摇头，德米特里突然收起玩笑态度。“或者伊万？”

阿廖沙收回仰望星空的目光，轻叹一声：“你也听到每天列宁格勒的消息了，大哥。但比起他的生死，我更担心他的痛苦。”

“或许痛苦正是伊万追求的——这就是我最近在思索的问题，究竟要肤浅的幸福，还是要深刻的痛苦？假如不理解彼此的痛苦，还如何真正相爱？小弟，你不能这样对一个人说：‘我爱你，可只爱你身上的快乐和其给予我的幸福。我不关心，也不需要你的痛苦。’不行！爱是有尊严的。如果无法纯粹地、完整地爱一个人，那就压根别谈爱。”

“要爱幸福，也要爱痛苦.....”阿廖沙喃喃重复，问道。“那么两者能并存吗？”

德米特里环顾四周：“当然，这里所有人们，包括你我，不都是吗？”他换了个姿势，更凑近阿廖沙。“我们谈回伊万。此刻他离我那样远，可我多么渴望理解他！你俩总是更亲近些。告诉我吧，他为什么拒绝跟卡佳的爱情，拒绝幸福？”

“我想是因为自尊。还有，他不相信她的爱情。”阿廖沙迟疑地说，“但我有时感觉，他不够爱她，或根本就没爱过她。我不知道.....我觉得他是想要幸福的，可能比任何人都想，虽然长久来傲慢地将它踩在脚下。”

“必定想要！幸福是人类最高的追求，是一切的答案！比这崇高的再也没有。”德米特里忍不住提高声音，狂喜冲上他的脸颊。“伊万渴望幸福。知道这一点我太欣慰了。”

阿廖沙却没有轻松的样子：“然而他毫不退让——除非凭自己战胜苦难达到幸福，他绝不向施舍的幸福投降。但能战胜苦难的唯有幸福，哪怕肤浅，哪怕只有一点.....我不清楚伊万是否明白。”

“是了，阿廖什卡。”德米特里再度抬头望夜幕，苦叹道。“伊万宁愿用自己的痛苦战胜苦难，也不肯接受施舍的幸福。唉，这残酷的自尊不知要折磨他到什么时候是个头。”

阿廖沙不再说话，躺下跟兄长一起望着星空，眼前忽地浮现出伊万的形象——大雪扑簌簌落在他身上，那张英俊清瘦的脸仍旧挂着淡然笑容，但眉头舒展，眼睛里也已经没有了熟悉的苦痛，取而代之的是朝气蓬勃的光芒，充满温柔。

我相信你的灵魂。阿廖沙如是想着，在星光下安然入睡。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原著原文  
> 2\. 史料


End file.
